User blog:Blindsighter101/Everything We Know About SuperChargers So Far
Now, as you may know, Skylanders: SuperChargers is just two and a half months away from realease, and with Smash Hit's (or Smash It, I dunno) reveal, the last new SuperCharger to make the roster, it's almost safe to say that the roster is complete. Excluding the dark variants and Bowser and Donkey Kong, here is the full roster for Skylanders: SuperChargers. I'm also doing some points where I hope to see some stuff in the characters. Skylanders Magic Before SuperChargers was officially revealed, we got the official poster with this goat Skylander's official artwork. We never knew this Skylander until, like, two months later, with her name being Splat. No one knew why she was named so, except for her enemies going SPLAT when charged with her horns. No gameplay for Splat has been revealed yet, but with that toy poster leak, we did see her toy form, which has some sort of paintbrush weapon on it. Also revealed in that giant poster leak was Big Bubble Pop Fizz, who was confirmed to be the completely revamped Magic Skylander. Apparently, he has traded in his potions for a gigantic tuba, which is pretty darn cool! Again, we've only seen his toy form and no gameplay, but his tuba probably blows bubbles from his different potions he had previously had. Maybe the tuba is run on his potions? Maybe......because the potions were a big part of Pop Fizz's popularaity, next to his personality and other stuff like that. Earth Going back to the official poster before and a little bit after the official reveal of SuperChargers, Terrafin was one of the first Skylanders confirmed to be in this game. But, until E3, we never heard of what his name might be, or saw some gameplay. But at E3, we saw A LOT of gameplay of this shark, and I tell you, he's been buffed to the next level! He's a little slower, now, unfortunately, but he is a lot more powerful. Hence the name Shark Shooter Terrafin, '''he has traded in his brass/stone/gold knuckles for a huge missile thingy that shoots......well, it's obvious. He has also got a new attack, where he lunges forward and slams down, shooting his sharks into the ground, while still retaining some of his abilities, such as his diving attack. But I think his belly slam is gone...... Revealed a week ago as the last SuperCharger to join the roster, we have Smash It'. However, I highly think his name is Smash Hit, and it's a typo on the fault of Amazon. Nothing about Smash Hit has been revealed yet, other than his name. His appearance, gameplay, and toy still remain a mystery....... Water Same thing with Shark Shooter Terrafin, we've seen artwork and name of '''Dive-Clops '''when gameplay was first revealed. But we never saw gameplay of him until E3, and it was actually exclusive. He's got a huge missile that shoots water missiles, but it only looks like he can shoot a limited number at a time, as the current ones home around an enemy before making impact. He also has a huge sonar attack that takes out a wide area of enemies at a time. His biography was also revealed, and it was confirmed that he is the brother of Eye Brawl. At E3, '''Deep Dive Gill Grunt '''as confirmed. He has crazy new clothing, and has traded his harpoon for a trident. Obviously, he attacks with the trident, and he still retains his jetpack, but it is more involved with his moveset now. He is also much faster. Fire A week before the poster, a prototype model of what appeared to be a dragon was confirmed. But we didn't know if this was for the game or not. Then came Amazon's Starter Pack leak, and his name was confirmed to be '''Spitfire'. Then came the first gameplay, and he looked awesome. Not my favorite, but what I liked is that his gameplay relates to fire, but also relates to his role as the leader of the SuperChargers. His design also shares this. His catchphrase, bio, and toy form was confirmed, as well. The Wii/3DS Starter Pack was leaked, and it was confirmed that Eruptor was returning as a revamped Skylander. We didn't know his name, though, until the big poster leak showed his name was Lava Lance Eruptor. The only thing we got to see was his toy form, and well, one glance and......WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIS HAND??!?!?!? We've yet to see gameplay, but it looks like that's a big part of his movepool. Tech Not much to say about these next two. Before the official reveal, the poster showed Trigger Happy was returning, with new gear and a giant gun that appears to shoot fire. The next day, Double Dare Trigger Happy '''was confirmed to be his name, but no gameplay, toy, nothing yet. A reveal of a voice actor confirmed a new Skylander, '''High Volt, will be joining the roster. We've only seen his toy form, though. Undead At E3, Fiesta '''joined the party. He is one of the most funky Skylanders I have ever seen. A unique one for the undead element. I don't remember any gameplay, but he did have some musical weapon that produces undead musical notes. Voice, catchphrase, biography, artwork, and toy form was all confirmed. I think Fiesta is the only new Skylander who was not revealed on the day that SuperChargers was first revealed, to have all of that confirmed! When the 3DS/Wii Starter Pack was confirmed, we also saw Roller Brawl's artwork. She scared me. However, just a couple of days ago, '''Bone Basher Roller Brawl '''was confirmed to be her name. We have no gameplay or toy form yet, but we're bound to get that soon. Air '''Stormblade '''was the second Skylander confirmed, being revealed on the same day as the official trailer came out. Like Spitfire, she also has attacks that relate to her element and her role of a SuperCharger at the same time. She attacks with the blades that come from her armored wings, and is also so fast, only her silhouette is left behind. Her biography, gameplay, catchphrase, and toy form were also revealed on that day. The morning of the big day, the Starter Pack for every other version besides Nintendo consoles was revealed. '''Hurricane Jet Vac '''was on the cover. Gameplay was also seen as well, as he now shoots sharp gears out of his vacuum, as well as have a new diving attack. Now, lets go back three years ago, when Giants was first revealed. Remember the first gameplay you've ever seen of Jet Vac, back when he was named Sgt. Eagle? He had that same attack that wasn't in his final movepool! I was hoping that returned at some point in the series! Life Holy crud, we have another Stealth Elf in a Starter Pack. That's no surprise. But yeah, we knew her name was '''Super Shot Stealth Elf '''before the official reveal of SuperChargers. Thank you, Amazon! Anyways, yeah, she's got a new ranged attack that shoots out.......thorns? I dunno........but she's got some new armor, too, which raises her defense. I'd say this is my favorite incarnation of Stealth Elf, and I'm glad she is in this Starter Pack. And the toy poster leak revealed '''Thrillipede, a centipede with a thrill. I think my new favorite Skylander is here. No gameplay, artwork, or anything yet, but in time, everything will be revealed. Light A reveal of another voice actor revealed that there was another new Skylander called Astroblast, but we didn't know if this was actually a Skylander, or a side character. However, when that toy poster reveal came around, it was confirmed that Astroblast was a Skylander of the light element. But we only saw his toy form. Dark The second day of E3 revealed a Skylander named Nightfall, but we only saw artwork. We saw her toy form in that poster reveal, and I think she has a whip for a weapon? It's about time........ We're done with this part of the section, but there's one more thing to note. The official trailer did say that there will be 20 Skylanders and vehicles, excluding Bowser and Donkey Kong. But we only have eighteen, with Light and Dark being a Skylander short. Could there be another Light and Dark Skylander that we don't know of? Or could there be new elements? Oh God, no. Or maybe it's another bad error on the part of Vicarious Visions, like last year with Activision. Vehicles The vehicle roster isn't quite complete yet....... Magic Similar with Splat, her perfect pairing vehicle looked to be of the Sea terrain. But we never knew the name of that boat until the poster reveal, where it was confirmed to be called Splatter Splasher. No gameplay yet, though. We also saw Soda Skimmer, Pop Fizz's signature vehicle. Again, no gameplay yet. To tell you the truth, I can't even tell what terrain that is, but I think it's Sea. Earth Here we were, thinking that we never saw Shark Shooter Terrafin's vehicle.....only to be slapped in the face to be proved that it was in one of the first screenshots of online racing. The name wasn't confirmed until somewhere within the days of E3, where packs were leaked that Shark Tank '''is Terrafin's vehicle. And I thought that was a Fire vehicle at first glance! It's toy form was revealed too, as well as it's bio. It's also of the Land terrain. Thanks to dark52 (who is really a reliable source) on darkSpyro.net, we now know the name of Smash Hit's vehicle: '''Thumb Truck. However, it's just the name. Judging by the name, I'm guessing it's of the Land terrain. Water The third vehicle confirmed to be in this game was Dive Bomber, revealed on the same day. We saw gameplay of it underwater, and it looked cool. It does shoot missiles and has a sonar attack, like Dive-Clops. Its SuperCharged design was seen too, with the missiles being replaced with giant fists. At E3, we saw Gill Grunt's vehicle, called Reef Ripper. Right away, we knew it was of the Sea terrain. And I don't remember gameplay, unfortunately. Its SuperCharged design was seen, too, and it looks awesome in golden form. Obviously, both vehicles are of the Sea terrain. Fire The very first vehicle revealed in gameplay was Hot Streak, and I gotta say, it's one of my favorite vehicles. Especially in SuperCharged form. Not to mention, I think it's one of the most power vehicles out there. It looks like it has a flame thrower attack, as well as an attack that involves the back engine. It is of the Land terrain. The poster leak confirmed that Eruptor's vehicle is called Burn Cycle. Uh.....they're really failing in the name department now. But, it's just the name. We've no idea about gameplay yet, since we've only seen artwork and toy form. We do kno it is of the Land terrain. Tech Neither High Volt's nor Trigger Happy's was seen, but thanks to dark52, we know of a Tech vehicle called Shield Striker. I'm thinking this belongs to High Volt. We haven't seen it yet. Undead The same day Fiesta was revealed, his signature vehicle, Crypt Crusher, was also confirmed. We got to see gameplay of it, as well, and it is themed around music, just like Fiesta. Heck, there's a friggin' coffin that plays music!! It is of the Land terrain. Thanks to dark52 once again, we know of Roller Brawl's signature vehicle now, called Tomb Buggy. We haven't seen any gameplay outside of ingame screenshots, though. It is of the Land terrain. Air The second vehicle in SuperChargers was Stormblade's signature vehicle, Sky Slicer. We have seen a lot of gameplay of it. Go look it up! It's evikved form was revealed, too. The same day, we got word of Jet Vac's vehicle being called Jet Stream. We saw a lot of gameplay, but I don't remember. It's supercharged form was revealed, too. Obviously, being Air, both vehicles are of the Sky terrain. Life We first saw a helicopter in gameplay in a very small part of the trailer, not knowing it was Stealth Elf's until the Wii/3DS boxart was confirmed, with Stealth Elf inside of the helicopter. We never knew the name of this vehicle until the toy poster leak, where it was confirmed to be called Stealth Stinger. It is of the Sky terrain. Thrillipede's vehicle, Buzz Wing, was also revealed in the poster leak. We havem't seen anything outside of toy form, though. It is of the Sky terrain. Light Astroblast's vehicle, Sun Runner, was confirmed. Same thing with Buzz Wing, we don't know anything outside of toy form. However, we do know it is of the Sky terrain. Dark The same day confirmation of Nightfall was revealed, gameplay and bio of '''Sea Shadow '''was displayed. It was only about 20 seconds, but we know its primary attack, which is shooting dark shurikens. I think Nightfall will do the same thing, since the characters and their matching vehicles do have the same attacks. It is of the Sea Terrain. Phew! And that covers all of the playable Skylanders and vehicles! Chapters Cloud Kingdom (Chapter 12) This was the first official chapter ever confirmed! I think everyone has seen plenty already, but the main objctive of this chapter is to fight through thick clouds impedimenting you to see clearly through the track. They can be blown away, but you eventually have to fight Lord Stratosfear himself, and reclaim the Thunderous Bolt. Category:Blog posts